The Four seasons book one
by frostbittenprincess15
Summary: I'm no ordinary girl. I'm Flora. Flora Greene. The spirit of spring. And this is my story. A story about the other seasons. Told in the spring spirts point of view. Later chapters partially told in Jacks POV. JackxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all you people! this is my frist rotg story so be gentle. If it sucks, let me know. If its great, let me know. I do not own Rotg.**

Its spring time in North America and I am not happy. There is snow all over the country. Its time for winter to pack its bags and head out. It can bring Jack Frost with it. Right now I am heading to Burgess, Pennsylvania to try to bring spring. I'm sure you are wondering why I hate snow, and winter, and Jack Frost... Well, I'm no ordinary girl. I'm Flora. Flora Greene. The spirit of spring. And I don't hate snow, we just don't get along. But I doubt you believe in me and therefore this probably doesn't translate too well. I have blond hair with green streaks and Green eyes. Blah blah blah. I'm fifteen. I've been fifteen for a long long time. But surely you don't want to hear those stories. You want to hear about me and Jack Frost. Thats why you are here. Correct me if I am wrong but I believe you are a big frostbitten Fangirl. Well ,I'll tell you how we met but nothing more. We met on the season council way back in 1885. Our personalities have clashed ever since. Anyways, back to the story. So I was flying to Burgess to try to bring springtime there when I ran straight into Jack Frost.

"Hey Flora , nice _running _into you. I was looking for you, I need to talk to you about something." he said, cracking a mischievous grin. I hate that grin so much. It always spells trouble for me and the other seasons.

"Yeah well what do you want Icicle, im in a hurry."I practiclly spat. Hey, I told you I didn't like him.

"Well dandelion" he smirked. Oh no he didn't. He did not just call me a weed! He is so evil! " I don't think I will tell you know, since you decided you want to be so so spiteful. Can't two old friends catch up with each other?"

"We are not friends Icicle, and we will never, ever be." I calmly stated.

"That hurts Flora, it fells like you are stabbing my heart. Oh oh Flora Why did you do this? all you had to do was say we were friends!" He said pretending to die.I took this as an opportunity to leave for Burgess. He stood up and block my path.

"Move it or lose it snowflake."

"Nah...I'm good."

"Fine. I'll be leaving now. Don't wait up." I started to ascend from the sky to get away from that icebrain.

"Wait! Flora! Its important! We have reason to believe Malevolent is threating the children of the world! We need your help to help us!"

"Malevolent? Why would she threaten the Children of The World? What help would I be? Summer or Forest would be much more help." Summer Blaze is the spirit of Summer, and Forest Winds is the spirit of Fall. I started to leave, knowing I would be no help to Jack and his new friends.

"They are going to help us. All of you are. The Man in The Moon chose you guys to become Guardians." Jack said gently. Uh oh. Gentle Jack is never a good thing. It means something is usually wrong. I know what you guys are thinking. Wow! for someone who hates Jack Frost you sure do know a lot about him. Well, I don't hate him, we just don't get along very well.

"Guardian? I don't think I'm exactly cut out for that line of work..." Its been 30 years since Jack has Become a guardian and I still can't believe it. And now they want me to become one? No way. Not even if you paid me.

"Too bad, you have been chosen, and you are coming with me." With that Jack grabbed my wrist and threw me into a portal that was not there a second ago. I screamed and closed my eyes. I landed with a I opened my eyes, I saw the turquoise eyes of Summer Blaze staring at me.

"Flora!"she shouted giving me a hug. "Oh my moon we have sooo much to talk about. Guess what! Forest and I got married! Now I'm Summer Winds, but I still go as Summer Blaze. Oh the wedding was beautiful! I wish you could have come, you could have been my maid of honor, but we got married in April, and we know how busy that time of year is for you! Any how, How are you?"

"Oh I'm just peachy. Congrats I guess."I said rolling my eyes. Summer was always the talkative one. I do wish I could have gone to the wedding.

"Oh thank you! Now all we need is to set you and Jack up." she pointed to us, and then realized the looks of disgust on our faces."Mabye not then..." she said, drawing her finger back.

"Hi Flora" Forest said for behind Summer. "Its great ton see you again."

"Likewise. so can anyone tell me why I am in the North Pole?" I said, gesturing to my surroundings.

"I told you, you are a guardian now." Jack said, exasperated. " Here comes North he will explain it." North, whos North? Oh. Santa. right.

"Come walk with me." He gesture to me summer and forest. we walked to his study and he locked his door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, chapter 2. A lot of people read, but no one reviewed. I hope for a review or two this time. I know that if you read it and you have nothing to say, you might not review. but please at least read! I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS.**

In North's study, He started to tell us about our centers, and what, _if, _we became Guardians, we would protect in children. _Centers, what we are made of? what?_ you have got to be kidding me. Who knows that kind of stuff? Apparently Forest did.

"Knowledge! that my center!." he said quickly.

"Oh yes, Forest is soooo smart! why just yesterday" She was cut off by North asking me a question

"Flora, what is your center?" He asked, looking straight into my eyes.

"I-I don't know."I mumbled, letting my eyes fall to the floor."whats Jack's center?" I heard myself ask. Why would I ask about that pompous, idiotic icebrain that is Jack Frost. He gets totally under my skin and it annoys me to no end. But I asked the question, and there was no turning back now. "I mean, if you don't want to tell me you don't have to"  
" He is guardian of fun. Why do you care? I was under big impression that you did not like him."

" We don't get along, our personalities clash big time. Anyway, fun? Hmm...I guess it suits him. Maybe my center is change. No, No... I hate change. Maybe-" I was cut off by Summer.

"I got It!" She snapped her fingers. "Friendship! that's my center! I have so many friends. Also where are the other guardians. You know, the Tooth fairy, the Sandman, the Easter bunny, those guys. I'd love to meet them..."She trailed off, not completing her thought. North told us he would led us to them. I need to find out what my center is. Laughter? No too much like fun. Family? Ha that's laughable, I haven't had a real family in years...maybe-

*crash*

"aragalbalgard!" A yeti screeched

"what? I'm sorry I don't speak yetish..."I trailed off. The yeti gestured to a nearby toy that was lieing on the ground. "Oh the toy. I'm sorry, I can't help you. Uh Santa? This yeti needs you!"

"What? What do you want." He approached the bench the yeti and I sat at. "Flora, call me North. It is what I like to be called. Jack?" He gesture to Jack, who was busy freezing a nearby elf and laughing about it. "Come her and led your friend Flora to the others."

"What about Forest and Summer?" Jack asked.

"They are with Sandy and Tooth. I have no idea where Bunny is. Now you take this lovely lady to Tooth and Sandy right now." North raised his voice like a father. Jack snorted.

"Lovely lady? Aright dad, I'll take princess Flora to Tooth and Sandy." Jack said with a hint of sarcasm.I stuck my tongue out at him. "Come on, let's get out of North's hair."

"Fine." I grumbled, flying after Jack. " Sooo...Jack...how life as a guardian?" I said, scooting a little closer to him.

"Oh, so now you're talking to me? Well, for your information, it's great, but why do you care?"

"Well, if I'm going to become a guardian, then I should find out what life is like as one."

"I thought you didn't want to become a guardian." He said so quietly I hardly understood him.

"What did you say?"

" I said I thought you did not want to become a guardian."

"That's not it, it's just I don't think I am quite qualified for the job..." I mumbled.

"Hey, I didn't think I was either, but look at me now!" Jack spread his arms out to make point.

"Alright, I'll give it a try, but if I don't like it, I won't do it'"

"Awesome! We need to go now!" he started to pick up speed. "l'll race you!"

"You're on!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 and still no reviews. What do I have to do? get on my knees and beg?_Does just that_ Please review! I do not own rise of the guardians. Dreamworks and William Joyce do.**

We speed down the halls at a break neck speed. Jack won the race by just a hair, but I would not admit defeat."No, no ,no, I won." I gloated.

"Hahaha, that's a good one, but you know the truth, I won." He said with a smirk. "I know you can't resist the smirk." At that I smacked his arm.

"And you know I can! Wait, are we actually getting along?" That is wierd, strange, and I thought it was impossible.

"Yeah, I guess we are. Welp, we better be getting inside. Tooth has been _dying_ to meet you." We walked inside and I was instantly bombarded by Tooth and Summer. I guess they became friends in the small period of time I was gone.

"Hello Flora! Summer has told me so much about you! It's so nice to have another girl on the team." Tooth, who was better known as the Tooth fairy, said.

"Nice to meet you." I said, and then I noticed the Sandman floating in the corner. "Hi Sandman." He responded by forming picture above his head with his dream sand. "Can't talk, huh? Well that's OK, It's like charades. I like charades. I'm not very good but..." He formed a hand over his head and made it wave."oh, easy one. Hello. That seems like a lot of trouble to go through to say hello." He nodded." Well, nice to meet you Sandman!"

"He goes by Sandy."Jack imformed me. "Hey, Tooth, where is Bunny?"

"I dunno Sweet Tooth. Forest, Summer, do you have any idea?"

"North said he was somewhere around here." Forest replied. "Summer, why don't you and Tooth come and look with me?" Sandy formed an exclamation point above head and smiled.

"He knows where Bunny is! Lead the way Sandy!"Tooth said, and with that they filled out the door, leaving Jack and I behind.

After a period of awkward silence, Jack tried to start a conversation. "sooo...Flora...How are you?"

"Uh...Great...I'm great, I guess...This is really awkward..." We were just having so much fun and now its just so awkward! "How are you?"

"Oh! I'm great! Soo... what do you think of life as a Guardian? It's fun, isn't it?"

"It's great, you, North, Sandy and Tooth are all so welcoming. I already know Bunny, but..."

"Wait, you know and _speak_ to the kangaroo?" Jack said in disbelief." and you won't speak to _me_?"

"Well, yeah, his holiday falls in my season, so I would talk to him when there wasn't a lot of snow around _Jack._" I responded.

" Oh, uh, sorry about that, I only did it for attention" He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll try not to do that again..."

"Whatever." Just then the door slammed open, reviling Bunny, followed closely by Sandman, Tooth, Summer and finally Forest.

"Ay mate, how ya been over the last decade?" Bunny asked, hopping over to me.

"I've been great Bunny, and you?"

"Likewise."

"I still can't believe that you and the Kangaroo are friends and yet you will hardly ever speak to me!" Jack shook his head in disbelief.

"once again, I told you that Bunny's holiday falls in my season." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "And I talk to you, I just don't _like_ to talk to you."

"Ya got a problem with that frostbite?" Bunny asked Jack.

"Frostbite, I like that, I think I will use that later." I teased Jack. Just then ,the door slammed open again, this time reviling North and a Yeti. Phil, that is what Jack told me his name was.

"North, Phil, whats up?" Jack asked.

"Aragams bak yucgh."Phil cried.

"Theres trouble in Burgess." North whispered with a look of concern


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks to those who reviewed and favorite. It really makes me feel better about myself and my writing. Also Jamies kids may or may not have been named after Peter Pans kids in the movie _Hook_, and Sophies kids may or may not have been named after my cousins. And Sophies husband may or may not have been named after my brother. This is the longest chapter so far, but most will be shorter than this one. Anyway, on to the story.**

"Burgess?" I questioned. "I was about to try and bring springtime there until Frostbite over there stopped me. What is so special about Burgess?"

"Burgess is where the last believer in the Guardians was. His name is Jamie Bennett, and he was also one of my first believers. He has two kids now, Jack, who he named after me because I am just that awesome," I rolled my eyes at this. Conceited as always. "And Maggie. He still believes in the Guardians, but that belief is faltering. Is that the trouble North? Has Jamie stopped believing?" Jack asked with misty eyes.

"No, Its his children. They have been taken." North gently said.

"Taken? By who? Who would want two kids?" I asked.

"There are two possible suspects. Malevolent Storm" I have heard of her, she is bad news. "or Pitch Black." Pitch Black, who is that?

"Who's Pitch Black?"

"Pitch Black is the person who threatened us about thirty years ago. It is because of Pitch that Jack became a Guardian."

"What are we standing around for? We have to get to Burgess. We have to go!" With that Jack grabbed my hand and took off to the sky, dragging me along with him. "Summer, Forest, Tooth, Sandy, Bunny, North. Are you guys coming?" Summer flew up into the sky, followed by everyone else. North threw a globe to Burgess and we flew through it. This time I landed with a little help from Jack. He still held onto my hand and after about a minute I spoke up about it.

"Uh...Jack...You can let go of my hand now..." I said.

"Oh...Uh...sorry Flora..." Jack blushed and gave me my hand back. Huh. His blush is blue. Weird.

"Thanks." I rubbed my wrist. "Where does Jamie live?"

"Right across from my Lake."

"Your Lake? What, did you die in it or something?" I teased.

"Actually I did. I died saving my little sister." Jack said.

"Oh...Oh, Jack, I'm so sorry." I apologized. "You saved her? That is so heartbreakingly sweet."

"Its no big deal."

"Yes it is, you died!"

"Whatever. lets go and find out what happened to Jamie's kids." Just then, I noticed the other were gone.

"Jack, where are the others?"

"Tooth and Summer are with Pippa, Jamie's wife, Forest and Sandy are checking the town for the kids, and North and Bunny went to check on Sophie, Jamie's sister, and her family. We need to get to Jamie's." He grabbed my hand again. What is with that? A house came into view. It is a great little house, but it was ruined by the police tape that surrounded it. I picked up a piece of paper that had two kids smiling faces on it. I showed the paper to Jack, who seized it from my hands and shook his head, tears forming in his eyes.

"No. I didn't want to believe it, but it is true. I need to talk to Jamie!" Jack yelled, Draging me across the street to where a man who I presume is Jamie, stood. "Jamie! What happened? Where are Jack and Maggie? And Where is Pippa? I need answers buddy!"

"Pippa's inside. I wish I knew where Jack and Maggie were. I Really don't know what happened to the kids. I heard a scream, ran to their room, and saw a girl with sliver hair and the kids disappear with a flash of light!" Jamie's eyes filled with tears. "What if Pitch is behind this? He could seriously hurt them!"

"Don't worry! Flora and I will take care of it." Jack calmed Jamie.

"Flora?" He sniffled. Even though he was an adult, I can still see the child like trait in him.

"Oh, right you don't know her. Flora Greene, she is the Spring spirit." Jack said, and just like that I was seen by Jamie Bennett.

"Its nice to meet you. So you are going to help find my kids?" He looked hopeful

" I promise I will find your kids, or I will die trying. And immortals are hard hard to kill."

"Thank you! I hope you do! Not die, I mean find my kids." Jamie rambled. At that moment a girl with dishoveled hair and purify red eyes came out of the hous, followed closely Summer and Tooth. "Pippa!" Jamie exclaimed, running towards her. I guess that must be Pippa, Jamie's wife. " Pippa, Jack and Flora said they would help us!"

"Flora?" Pippa mumbled. " Who is Flora?" Jamie launched into an explanation about who I was and that I was Jacks girlfriend. Wait, what? Girlfriend?

"I'm not his girlfriend!" I cried.

At that same time Jack yelled " She is not my girlfriend!" He also muttered something else, but it was incoherent.

"What?"

" Nothing."

"Well, Jack's girlfriend or not, it is nice to meet you."She extended her hand for me to shake. I was hesiant at first but i shook it anyways.

"So you guys are not dating?" Jamie observed.

"Why would I want to date a pompous, arrogant, Ice brain tgat is Jack Frost." I pointed at Jack.

"Yeah, and why would I want to date a headstrong, bossy, Dandelion that is Flora Greene?" Jack said weakly, poking my chest. Dandelion? Again, a weed?

"Take that back." I growled.

"Make me." Jack challenged, smirking. Before we could start a fight, Summer broke it up by saying these words.

"I feel like you guys are going to kiss."

"Gross!" I exclaimed. Jack choked on the he regained his breath he spoke to Jamie.

" -cough- So -cough- Jamie, when was the last time you saw the kids?" Jack manged to stumble out.

"Last night, when I put them to bed." Jamie said, his eye filling with tears. I realized I have nver seen a grown man cry. I always try to avoid these kind of tragedies, because most of the time, the kid doesn't come back. Just then, Bunny, North, Sandy and Forest stumbled over to the house.

"Guys! There you are! How is Sophie, Sam and their kids?" Jack asked, flying up to them. A young women stopped him, beside her stood three kids and a young man "Sophie! Are you okay? Cole, Casey, Cade, what about you? Are you fine Sam?" Jack examined all of them.

"We are fine Jack. I am more worried about Jamie." The women, Sophie, said. I waved to one of the kids, temporaily forgetting that they do not believe in me. Of course, the child did not react.

"Um, Jack, they can't see me." I akwardly told Jack. "Do you want to introduce me?"

"Yeah. Come on guys, lets go inside and get introductions underway." Jack called. We all walked inside, all of us but the youngest child, Cade. I did not think much of it. But then again, I did not see the sky darken, a girl with silver hair and a sharp tooth smile appear, and with a flash of light her and the child vanished without a trace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. I really have nothing much to say except that updates will be always Fridays, and sometimes Wednesdays. oh, And it is Finally summertime where I live! By the way, feel free to review.**

* * *

When It around to the time to introduce Sophie's kids, She noticed Cade was missing. She then went into a full-blown panic attack. I honestly cannot say I blame her. I mean, if your brothers kids disappear, and now one of your children has gone missing? I would panic too. I don't have any children, though...but that is not important to the story. Anyway, while Bunny, Jamie and Jack tried to calm Sophie and her husband Sam, who was also panicking, the rest of us searched for the kid. Cade, that's his name! I forgot it. Anyway, on the search to find Cade, I paired up with the Tooth Fairy.

"So...Tooth...How is Guardian life?" I inquired.

"Oh, it is glorious! I have wonderful friends because of my Guardianship! So, I have to ask, Do you like Jack? Summer told me that you two are perfect for each other, and that the two of you should date." She responded. Hmm.. it is really foggy her. Wait, Jack and I? Date? Ewww! Never ever happening! I would never date that...that...Freak! I told Toothina this and she just laughed at me. "That means you two are perfect for each other! And let me say, you two would make a great couple!"

"Oh Moon! Tooth! Bad mental images! Ack! This is just! Ugh! Mortal Ew!"

Hey, we were all mortals once!" I was a mortal? Strange, I don't remember that part of my life...

"I don't remember ever being a mortal." I informed Tooth.

"I am going to tell you the same thing I told Jack, we were all someone before we became Guardians." Tooth said profoundly. Hmm... maybe if I found my memories, I would know what my center is.

"Hey Tooth, is there anyway to access these memories?" I asked her.

"Hmm...Wait, what? I'm sorry, I was look at the clouds. I checked the weather and it is not supposed to rain today. Trust me, you don't want to fly with wet wings." She fluttered her wing to prove her point. "Is it only me or is the fog clearing?" It was. "Do you see that girl?" I did. "She's crying! Come on let's go comfort her."

"I don't think that's a good idea." I said, unsure of whether or not we should trust this girl

"Oh, don't be silly." She flew down to the girl and asked her what is wrong. The girl turned to Tooth and smiled, reviling a set of razor sharp teeth. She grabbed Tooth and Tooth screamed bloody murder. "Run Flora run! Find the others! Go! Run!" A flash of light and the girl and Tooth were gone. I ran as fast as I could, making a beeline for Jamie's.

"Jamie! Jack! Bunny! Tooth's gone! A girl grabbed her, lighting flashed and she was gone!" I panicked. " I think it was the same person who took the kids. I think it was Malevolent!" Tears started to run down my face.

"Jamie, bunny, go find the others." Jack commanded. They did so. " It's okay Flora. You will be fine. So will Tooth. I promise. Tooth is a big strong girl, she can handle herself." He comforted me by giving me a hug. Wait, a hug? I pushed him away.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked, drying my eyes.

"Trying to comfort you. Is something wrong with that?" He asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, then noticed the look on his face. "I mean, no! I mean -Ugh!" I threw my face in my hands. "It's just, we are supposed to hate each other!"

"We don't have to..." He whispered, trailing off. He stared into my eyes, his blue one boring into my green ones. Then the strangest thing happened. _Jack kissed me!_ Yeah, kissed me! It was a nice kiss, sweet, and Jack smelled nice. What am I saying? Stop it Flora! It was a nice kiss, but it was not right. It was with Jack. I relied what happened and I drew away. Jack grabbed my wrist before I could storm out. "Flora, Wait." I looked at my wrist, looked at him, and slapped him. _Hard. _The door then opened. I flew out of the house as quick as possible. I could hear Jack calling out from behind me, but I ignored him. I flew for about two hours before landing somewhere in Indiana. Or at least it looked like Indiana. There was a lot of corn. From the sky I heard Jack calling me. _Crap. _He must have followed me. I should have known. I ran into a nearby forest, almost knocking down the girl who took Tooth and the kids.

* * *

**Duh Duh Duh! The slap scene was inspired by the Fox movie Anastasia. It's a good movie, I would recommend watching it. **

**Jack: Yeah, of course you would.**

**Me: Shut up Jack! First my texts to my friends and now my fan fictions? Can I ever have a moment of Peace?**

**Jack:Nope.**

**I apologize for my insanity.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guy! Sorry I took forever to update! And I left you waiting for my favorite chapter. I have been reading the Percy Jackson series and it totally sidetracked me. It is such a good series! Anyway...**

* * *

Run. That's the only thing I could think. But my legs would not work. I couldn't move. I couldn't breath. I heard a scream, but I could not tell if it was me or the girl. She jumped for me, like a cat jumping for its prey. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the pain that would surely follow. But no pain came. I opened one eye, and then the other. The girl seemed to be frozen in place. Truly frozen. In midair. There was only one person I know who can do this. That one person is Jack. Then I saw him. I saw him in all his white-haired, ice brained glory. "Jack." I breathed. The i spoke louder. "Jack! Jack! Jack! You came!" Tears ran down my face, but I did not care. "Jack! Oh my Moon, Jack!" I ran towards him, and when I got to him, I tried to hug him. But, he backed away. "Jack? Whats wrong? Was it something I did?"

"No. Well, kinda. You obviously don't like me, and I have the slap marks to prove it. By the way, that slap hurt. Really hurt. Anyway, lets just pretend that the kiss never happened. No one else knows. It can be our little secret." Jack said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Jack." I breathed.

"Is that all you can say? Dang it Flora! I really, really like you,a and having you not feel the same ? It really hurts. It feels like my heart has been frozen in place. And I had a cold heart to start with!" Jack yelled, tears of either anger or fear threating to spill out of his eyes.

"Jack, we barely know each other! How can we start a relationship if we have only know each other for 3 short days!" I cried. "I barely know you. I don't even know your favorite color!"

"First of all, its blue and look, I have liked you since we first met in 1885. Remember that day? You and I had a spirited debate about which season was the best. which is winter by the way."

"Its spring, but go on."

"Well, you were the first person I had talked to since 1753. 132 years Flora! That is a long time to go with no one to talk to but the wind!" He shouted. "I tried to get over you, but then you get chosen to be a Guardian, and all those old feelings came rushing back. I'm sorry Flora, I have to go." He flew off, wiping the tears that fell from his eyes. I stood in silence for a moment and then had an epiphany. I like Jack. A lot.

"What have I done?" I asked myself. "Jack! Jack, wait, lets talk about this like rational people. Jack, wait!" I flew up after him. Once I caught up with him I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. "Jack, I like you. I like you a lot. I am just worried this won't work out-"

"It will."

"Worried that this is all in my head-"

"It's not."

"I guess you just have to be brave to, to fall in love."

"Flora, I have faced death, and nothing is scarier than this. Well, getting my staff broken was pretty scary," He twirled his staff make a point. "But its true. We need to be brave. You are one of the bravest people I know." Jack whispered.

"I am?" I began to play with the ring I wore on my finger.

"You are."

"Oh Jack." I breathed.

"Is that all you can say?" He smirked. I smiled, and on impulse, I kissed him. He kissed me back.

"Can we try and keep this a secret? I don't want Summer to find out and be all, I told you so!" I mocked Summer's voice. He laughed.

"Yeah, and Tooth- Oh. that's right." Our faces fell at the mention of her name. I can't imagine how hard it must be for him to lose one of his best friends. "Beside, Bunny will never let me hear the end of it." I laughed. Bunny was the closest thing I have to a father. I can't imagine what his reaction would be to me dating the _"Ice brained, dumb, frostbitten winter spirit." _His words, not mine.

"Jack, you know, I think I want to become a Guardian. I said. Jack flipped out, literally. He was doing flips in midair.

"Really! I mean! This is awesome! Whats your center?" Oh, right, the center thing. Guess I need one of those.

"I don't know. Let's go back to Jamie's and I will mull it over."

"One last kiss for the road?"

"No."

"Please?" Dang. He has really good puppy dog eyes.

"Only if you make it to Jamie's first." We raced off into the moonlight sky. If only we had noticed the clouds form, and the girl with silver hair, we are and that sharp toothed smile begin to melt. The girl cackled.

"Now I know their weaknesses, I can now take them both out. Time for phase two!" She cackled again, and fade out with a Cheshire smile. If only we had notice. then this story would end here. But it does not. In fact we are far, far from it.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! I have nothing to say right now so...BOO! And also...IM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO UPLOAD THIS! SCHOOL, PERCY JACKSON, AND JUST ALL AROUND BUSINESS KEPT ME FROM UPDATING. IM SO SO SORRY!

When we got to Jamie's, Jack let go of my hand, and I stormed in as if I was mad at fhim for finding me. "Which one of you sent frostbite after me?" I shouted, sending accusatory looks at the others.

"Jack went on his own, Flora." North informed me.

"Oh, I am so sure." I said sarcastically. "If none of you want to fess up I'll just play along." A few seconds later, Jack speed in.

"Jamie, is Cade still missing?" Jack asked. Sophie walked into the room, trying to hide her puffy eyes.

"Yes." she sighed and muffled a sob. "I'm so worried jack! Who knows what could have happened to him! I'm just so worried!" she began to cry.

"Sophie, you have reason to worry. Hes your child for moons sake. But you need to calm down. Take a deep breath."

"O-okay" she responded, taking a shaky breath.

"Feel better now?" I asked, and she nodded in response. "Good. Now it would be a good idea to get you to sleep. Where is your room?"

"I-it's down the hall" she pointed to a room and I lead her to the room.

On the way back, Jamie stopped me.

"Hey Flora?" He said.

"What?"

"Would you mind staying the night, I want a couple guardians staying here, incase that person comes back."

"Who else is staying?" I looked at him, my eyes narrowing a bit.

He gulped "uhh. Jack..."

"Fine. I'll stay. " I sighed.

"Okay!" He lead me to a room where jack was waiting. "There's a bed and a sofa. Decide between yourselves who gets what." He said, too tired to watch us fight about it. Jamie stumbled up the stairs and went to sleep. All the other guardians left for their respective homes. Jack let me have the bed, and he went to the sofa. I turned off the lights and layed down, the day running through my head. Just as I was about to fall asleep, jack interrupted me.

"Flora." Jack whispered. "Are you awake?"

"I am now." I sighed.

"Oh. Whoops. Sorry. I was hoping to talk to you. Goodnight." He flopped over to his side and fake snored.

"Jack. I know you're awake. What did you want to talk about?" I asked, sitting up.

"I dunno. This is my first real relationship."

"Mine too."

"Oh so we both suck at this." He chuckled.

"Yup."

"Well, how about we watch a movie? Your choice."

"Okay...but only because I get to chose." I said, getting up and heading to the movie cabinet. I rummaged through the movies and finally picked "Bride wars." When jack saw my choice, he groaned.

"Is this so sappy little chick flick"

"Maybe..." I laughed, and he groaned again.

"Wake me up when it's over." He pretended to fall asleep. I wacked his arm and he yelped. "Flora!"

"Shhh. The movies staring." I shushed him, and he put his arm around me. About 30 minutes through the movie, I heard a laugh. Jack and I whipped around, revealing the laugher as Sophie.

"I KNEW there was something going on between you two!" She giggled "I could see it in your eyes. So how long has this been going on?"

"Just since tonight." Jack responded, sighing. "We're trying to keep it a secret, so tell no one."

"Not even bunny?"

"Especially not bunny."

"But I tell bun-"

"No. No telling."

"Okay. Okay. I just don't understand why you would want to keep this a secret! You guys are so cute together!" She squealed, acting like a little girl.

"Shhh." Jack and I shushed her.

"Okay okay sorry."

"Well goodnight Sophie." Jack stood up and pushed her out of the room.

"Moon I get the message. You kids behave, okay? No funny business, and I mean it!"

"Goodnight Sophie." Jack and I chorused, turning back to the TV. Jack put his arm back around me and I pressed play, snuggling up next to him.

"JACK! FLORA! WAKE UP!" Jamie's voice echoed through the room. "North called and- were you two just...cuddling?" His eyes widened and he shook his head "Nevermind. North just called and Forrest and Sandy are missing!"

My eyes widened with the news. Forrest? Sandy? Oh my moon. Summer! She must be heart broken.

"What are we waiting for?!" I yelled, grabbing Jacks "If this keeps up we will all be gone by the morning!" I flew out into the night, dragging Jack with me.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola. ¿Como esta?

Jack and I flew as fast as we could to the pole, never letting go of each other's hand. When we arrived, Summer was sobbing, no one around to comfort her. "Summer!" I cried, letting go of Jacks hand and kneeling down next to her. "It's okay. It's okay. Forest would want you to stay calm. So for Forests sake, put on your brave face and dry your eyes." I said sternly, and she obeyed.  
"Oh Flora. I miss him so much!" She stuttered, barley able to form the words. Tears escaped from her eyes and she cried again. I gave her a hug and shot jack a 'help me' look. He nodded and walked over.  
"You know how much she wants us to be together." He whispered in my ear.  
"But isn't that selfish?" I whispered back, watching Summer sob.  
"I don't think so..."  
"Okay fine." I nodded and pryed Summer off of me. "Do you want to hear some good news?" I looked at her.  
"Yes." She sniffled.  
"Jack and I got together." I looked down at her, still feeling selfish.  
"Really? Oh my moon I could have guessed that. He couldn't take his eyes off of you." She responded. I blushed, something I do not regularly do. We sat in silence, and I thought about how Jack saved me. Then I got an idea.  
"I-I think I know who took Forest, Tooth, Sandy, and the kids!" I exclaimed, standing up. "Jack, we have to go to where you froze that girl."  
"Why?" He asked, his blue eyes filled with confusion.  
"It will prove if I'm right or wrong. Now come on!" I grabbed his hand, and looked at summer. "Do you want to come?" She shook her head.  
"No. I'll stay here thank you."  
"Let's go then Jack." We flew out in the night.

"Is this where we were?" I asked as we landed some place in Indiana.  
"I think so. There's those woods you ran into." He said, pointing at a dense forest full of trees.  
"Well, I guess it's time to find out if I'm right or wrong." I peered into the forest, and then walked in, Jack trailing behind me.  
"She's gone!" Jack shouted at me.  
"Are you sure?!" I yelled back.  
"Yes. This is the clearing you were in. This is where she was." I frowned. Then I heard a voice. Voices to be exact. They started as a whisper, but progressively got louder.  
"Do you hear that?" I turned to Jack. "It sounds like a child."  
"Flora? Flora?" The voices called for me, a sense of urgency in their voices.  
"I know those voices." I said, following them. Jack stopped me, and I turned around. "I'll be fine Jack. I'm a big tough girl, I tie my own shoes and everything." I kissed his cheek and flew off into the deeper woods, following the voices. I still did not see the source of the voices. I began to get angry. "Show yourself!" I screamed into the night.  
"I knew you'd come back. You're too curious for your own good." A feminine voice said. I spun around.  
"Who are you? And where are you?" I asked the voice.  
"Don't you recognize me? I know you know stories about me. I am the bringer of storms. Evil, apparently." She said.  
"Malevolent Storm." I breathed, panic visible on my face.  
"Correct. Nice to meet you Flora Greene." She smiled evilly.

**hey. Contest time. Kinda. I used a line from a movie in there. Whoever can guess it correctly wins a Internet cookie. And maybe a character in the story but idk. So comment away with your guesses. Bye! thanks for reading! **


End file.
